Joining The League
by spearcell96
Summary: The Big bang happen just a few months before the invasion of Earth, this change of events leads to many happens on earth most noteworthy, a new young member for the League.
1. Chapter 1 Power

**Disclaimer: I ****own Static Shock, Justice League or any of the DC characters I'm using.**

**Side note, some Static shock comic book characters and elements will be use.**

* * *

><p>The poorest and most crime-ridden neighborhood of Dakota City is Paris Island. Gangs were commonplace, and turf wars a regular occurrence. So much so that eventually all the local gangs agreed to settle things once and for all, at an intersection of the three main gangs' territories, a spot called Ground Zero. This "Big Bang" was no secret, and when more than five hundred gang members converged that night, armed and ready, everyone in the area, police included, knew what was going down.<p>

"So why in god's name did I come out here tonight!?" a freshman of high school call Virgil Ovid Hawkins groan as he ran for his life, knew why though. Despite his small stature and quick tongue, Virgil was an honor roll student who was also involved with several extra-curricular functions, most frequently helping his father Robert at Dakota's community center. This also lead to him frequently being the victim of threats and beatings until a classmate intervened. However, this intervention came with a price: Virgil was to join _his _gang. While Virgil never gave any official answer 'considering his natural hatred for gangs', the offer didn't imply an alternative was given. As a result, Virgil became involved in the gang wars of Dakota.

'Cough' 'Cough' 'Cough' "Awww crap!" Virgil grunted coughing, the place this gang war was taking place also happen to be full of weird large metal canisters. When he got there the leader of the gang he was to join handed him a gun, this made Virgil realizes exactly how bad the situation was, and quickly threw it into the water before tying to back out but unfortunately, he found himself face-to-face with Francis. The guy who bullied him the most.

Just then, police helicopters arrive, casting a searchlight on everyone and breaking up the fight. Everybody scatters, ignoring orders to stay where they are, until finally, a canister of tear gas is fired down—right next to one of the canisters, causing an explosion and the release of a cloud of purple gas. this gas was currently choking him and making it hard to see where he was going but still Virgil ran... not noticing the strange physical reactions some of the others began to exhibit, like one's face begins to stretch, as another's eyes

* * *

><p>Madelyn Spaulding, a socially active student and a very political busybody. She had been out in the docks, interviewing a homeless man for an extra credit essay on the homeless problem in Dakota, and was on her way home when she saw gang members rushing off to ground Ground Zero. "Thankfully I'm not one of those girl's who see something like and think 'hey let see what going on' and end up getting myself kill." Madelyn mutter, she had gotten far enough to were she could still hear what was going on but not get in involve and was waiting for the cab she call to come pick her up.<p>

"Well this has been a fun night, I can wait until after school to start on that essay." Madelyn said to herself looking down at the notes she take thinking that it would be ease to finish by the end of the week. 'BABOOOOOM' Madelyn both heard and felt an explosion that quaked the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Madelyn cried when she saw the spotlight of one of the choppers get blown off and was about to make a run for it when she heard a noise and turn to a fenced off factory, or maybe a storage depot as there was a lot of crates and barrels around. A purple mist was quickly spreading throughout it though.

"That not good!" She gasp but that when she saw it, Virgil... he came running out of that mist like a bat out of hell!

"What the hell is he going over there!?" Madelyn said looking dumb founded as to why one of the smartest guy's in her school was in a place but then she remember the rumor of him apparently joining Wade's gang and groan.

"That dumb ass... Virgil! Hey Virgil, over here!" Madelyn yell not hesitating in quickly running up to the fence. As for Virgil he had just gotten clear of the gas and stop to try and let his eyes clear "Virgil, over here!" the sound of someone calling him reach his ear's, now able to see Virgil look around and saw to his surprise Madelyn on the other side of a fence glaring at him.

"Well don't just stand there, come on! Before the police see you!" she shouted, understanding her meaning, Virgil made a mad dash to her and quickly climbed up the fence, though already leaning over it Virgil had stop, breathing too much of the mist was starting to make him lose consciousness. Seeing this Madelyn moan looking even more worry when she saw that the purple mist was quickly spreading there too. She quickly climbed up the fence and pulled the Virgil the rest of the way over and down safely on the other side.

"Your going to own me so much for saving your hide!" Madelyn growl throwing an arm over her shoulder and dragging him away from the war zone before the mist reach her, thankfully at that moment her cab came driving down the street and she quickly flag them down. The cab stop in front of them and Madelyn open the back door pushing and push the bury conscious inside. Getting in herself before telling the cab to take off.

"Where to miss?"

* * *

><p>Madelyn was genuinely surprised when Virgil directed him to one of the nicer looking neighborhoods, and right up to a two-story house that even her dad couldn't afford and still call it a nice house. Because it was actually a great house. From the outside anyway.<p>

"This it?" the cab driver asked as he parked the car where Virgil had pointed. Virgil nodded then turn to Madelyn and blush.

"Thank Madelyn, I really own you one." Virgil said sheepishly but she actually laughed.

"Don't sweat it. But it goes with out saying that I got your vote for freshman class president, right?" she smirk and Virgil roll his eye in good humor.

"You bet, and the following years to." Virgil said as he stepped out of the car, and stumbled the rest of the way out of it.

"You okay?" Madelyn ask in worry but he just nodded.

"Yeah just a bit disoriented, feeling pretty weird too. What was that purple stuff anyway?" Virgil mutter to himself not noticing the piece of paper out and started writing something on it.

"Well here my number, call me so I know your doing well." Madelyn said handing him the piece of paper, Virgil nodded and take it.

"You bet and again, thank for helping me." Virgil said once more getting a smile out of her. Watching the cab drive away Virgil look at the number and put it in his pocket before heading to his house door... noticing the bolt of electricity flying across his back.

* * *

><p>The following morning Madelyn could be seen pulling up to the Hawkins home in a cab, even though Virgil hadn't call her yet she was still worry, she had seen the morning News and learn that many of the gang member's who were caught last night were dead by the morning! What ever that gas was it pretty much cause a massive genocide...<p>

Walking up to the front door Madelyn was surprise when before she knock Virgil open it up alive and well.

"Madelyn!? I was just about to call you." Virgil grinned happy to see her, she smile at this.

"Sorry I know I told you to call me but I had to make sure you were okay." Madelyn replied but the gasp she he grab her hand.

"Better than okay, come I got something I want to show you." Virgil said fast pace than pull her along.

Sometime later Madelyn found herself at the junkyard, a place she would normally never be at but was to busy staring at Virgil to think on this as he glides around on the hood of a car through the _air _with ease. "How?" It was all she could think of saying watching him stop on the broken down car in the middle of the sky.

"That gas I inhale, I think when I breath it in... I got superpowers!" Virgil said Excited while holding up his right hand that was giving off electricity.

"That is awesome!" Madelyn now wishing she had take in some of that gas... but than remember that a lot of people had die and rather glad she didn't she could have been one of them.

"Yo Virgil, you around here." a voice call and the two immediately recognize it as belonging to Richard Osgood Foley or as they like to call him Richie.

"Yeah I'm over here." Virgil but than crashes into a pile of cars, Madelyn giggle a bit before running to help him out.

"You okay, and how did Richie know we were even here?" Madelyn ask pulling him free.

"I call him, I wanted to show him my powers too." Virgil answer but Madelyn's smile drop at his word.

"You what?" Madelyn ask blinking at him.

"There you are, I... what Madelyn doing here?" Richie said surprise to see the girl next to his best friend, Virgil was about to speak but Madelyn beat him to it.

"He call me as well, he just waited to let us know he was alright after last night." Madelyn told him, Virgil turn to the girl in confusion at the lie, Richie wonder what she meant but than his eye's widen.

"Don't tell me you actually went to that gang war? Dude it all over the new, over 90 percent of the people there die." Richie snap mad that his friend at went after all.

"Yeah but you wouldn't-" Virgil start but felt Madelyn pinch his hand causing him to look at her and saw the glare she was giving him.

"I mean your right, eh sorry I didn't listen when you told me not to go." Virgil said wondering why Madelyn didn't want him telling Richie, said person didn't seem to notice that interaction between the two.

"Well I'm just glad your okay, anyway let get out of here and head to Burger King." Richie said.

"Sound cool to me but you go on a head, I need to talk to Madelyn for a bit." Virgil replied, Richie nodded and walk off wondering when he started hanging out with her. Waiting to Richie was out of ear view Virgil turn to Madelyn looking a bit mad.

"What did you do that for?" Virgil growl but she just glare back at him.

"Listen, you can't tell just anyone about your powers, don't your read comics? the more people about them the danger you and them will be in!" she said chidingly.

"okay... but on a high note,you read comics?" Virgil ask, Madelyn blink a few time surprise she let that slip.

"That beside that point... but tell anyone I I will make your life hell!" Madelyn snarled at him, Virgil held his hands up in surrender, little scare of the girl.

"Okay, okay, okay. But I still think it would be fine if I told Richie." Virgil spoke but Madelyn simply shake her head.

"No, the less people that know about this the better. Promise me you won't tell anyone else Virgil." looking into her eye's Virgil could see she was just trying to look after him and sigh.

"Fine, I'll keep quite, I promise." Madelyn smile at that and take his arm in hers.

"Good, now come on, let meet up with Richie and get something to eat." all to happy with the idea Virgil walk off with her, the two never knowing what the future had in store for them.

* * *

><p>To be continue<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Aliens attack!

**Disclaimer: I ****own Static Shock, Justice League or any of the DC characters I'm using. ****Side note, some Static shock comic book characters and elements will be use.**

* * *

><p>"Please stop!" a man yell as he and his family were being drag away by people and black jump suit's and masks into their living room and all put into one place in there, the family had been sleeping quietly until a few minutes ago when they heard someone breaking into the their home, the dad had grab a base-ball bat and went down stair to see what was going on but only got gun shot fire at him! They quickly capture him, his wife, and son and daughter.<p>

"Please! Why are you doing this, we have done nothing wrong!' the wire cry holding he children as her husband wrapped his arm around her, they all felt a chill run up their back when the men pull out machine guns.

"Look truth be told we got nothing against ya, but your boss? The moron didn't take Holocaust's offer and now we need to send a message as to how stupid that is." the leading man said taking aim at them.

"Sorry guys but ya got the short end of the stick this time." he said shrug not really caring that he was about to murder an innocent family 'BRRRRRCCCCSSSSHHH' the glass window blow open as someone smash in to the room rolling into a kneeling positions on one knee!

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL!?" the leading thug yell seeing a teen in a blue trench coat, black pants with, blue boots with gold buckle and a black shirt that had a gold circles and a gold lighting bolt running down the middle, he also had a snow-white mask on and blue shades over. "And just who-" they never finish the as unknown teen blasted him with what look like lighting! The other five men gasp and quickly pointed their guns at him but the mysterious teen did a grabbing motion and suddenly all their weapon were force out of their hands and came to him than drop on the ground. It was safe to say they were all stun at what he did.

"So let me get this right." the boy began standing up and dusting himself of while taking a quick look to see if the family was okay, shaken rather badly but he saw they were just fine.

"You guys roll up on these nice people lawn and I mean ON the lawn! In a big scare ass black van and bust up the front of the place and thought nobody will take notice of this?" he ask looking pretty bewilder by their stupidity. "And to top it off, you did it without any one on look out!?"

"Yeah, so what! Just who the hell are you anyway, the police!" one of them scowl and the teen actually face palm at this, "Yeah a _Kid _dress like this is clearly working for the police." he said before zapping all of them to the wall.

"Ya know what, just stay up there until you gain some common sense." he mutter before looking to the family, "You people alright?" he ask and they nodded shakily.

"Yes, but who are you?" the husband ask as the teen grin.

"The name is Static! And I'd love to stay and chat but I got to bounce. But don't you worry though cause they'll be stuck there for a few hours so take your time calling the cops. See ya!" Static said as he up at the window he broke into and hope out then to their surprise his whole body wrapped itself in electricity then he take out a metal disk and flew off!

Later on Static could be seen flying over to the town pizza joint as he had finish his patrol for the night and had other plans then just beating up thugs.

"Here you go,"said the cute brunette at the register. "a large sausage and pepperoni pizza."

"Thanks." Static said handing her a twenty-dollar bill and flew off

* * *

><p>At saint Adams street in a nice size house Madelyn sat on her bed in a pair of pink boxer studying while her T.V. played. A tapping on her window caught her attention, upon looking up and seeing who it was, she smile and wave Static in. It had been about two and a half months since the Big Bang happen, when more superpower beings started showing up who had gotten their powers from the Big Bang. When Vigil wanted to use his new powers to fight against the one using their for crimes Madelyn hadn't been too happy about that but seeing as she couldn't make him not do it she help in the creation of his costumed persona, and so Static was born.<p>

"So any big hits tonight?" Madelyn ask while Virgil sit the pizza down on her desk and take his gloves coat off.

"Yeah but they were morons without a clue of what the word low-key means." Virgil replied taking off his mask, Madelyn shake her head at the stupidity of other and patted an empty spot on her bed for him to sit.

"You should be thankful, that just make it easier for you if their so dumb." Madelyn said before taking on a salty smile.

"Soo, my mom and dad just left for the week-end.." she suddenly said batting as Virgil smile and he take off his coat off.

"And my dad gonna be gone for the night with his new girlfriend Trina." without another word Madelyn grab Virgil's face and brought it to hers and lightly kiss him felling back on the bed with Virgil on top of her. The two had started dating a month ago and though they hadn't gone all the way yet they were getting closer and closer by the day. Just as Virgil's hands was were about to slid up her shirt her eye's widen and gasp as image's flash in her head again, forcing Madelyn to push her off him.

"It happening again!" Madelyn groan, trying make sense of what she was seeing, Virgil got off her and look on in worry, at some point Madelyn gain powers of her own in the form of telepathy ability's, the only guess they had as to how was that she inhaled some of the residue of the gas on his clothing that he wear again when they met the next day. As such she now had the power to read minds and control them, Madelyn almost use these power for self gain to become freshman president but Vigil talk her out of it, saying it would be a hollow win and that she could become freshman president without her powers.

"You okay?" Virgil ask letting her sit up, Madelyn rubber her forehead as the images fade away.

"Yeah but I'm sure this time it was a cry for help." Madelyn stated, about three days ago Madelyn started receiving telepathy images that gave her a feeling of urgency.

"You sure?" Virgil ask as she bite he lip in thought.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure before but they were clear this time, another telepathy out there is calling for help." Madelyn mutter thumbing her chin, Virgil sigh at this, (_There goes any plans for fun tonight._) Virgil thought annoy.

"Well even if that true, we still haven't got a clue as to where this person is." Virgil commented dropping his jaw in his hand.

"Actually I do." Virgil's snap right back to her at that as Madelyn look in thought.

"Metropolis, I'm sure who ever doing this is some were near Metropolis!" Madelyn said not noticing Virgil packing up his coat.

"Anything else?" Virgil ask.

"Well, I was able to make out mountain, and Military looking building so maybe the Metropolis Military District in Canyon Valley?" Madelyn replied trying to think of anything else but couldn't, who ever sent the call must have been pretty weak.

"Anyway why are you suddenly so in- WHOA! Why are you getting dress!?" Madelyn yell seeing him already with his trench coat on.

"We went on a trip to Lex Tower in eighth grad that gave us a view of Canyon Valley. So I have a Good idea of where it is." Virgil said more to himself as he slip on his gloves and Madelyn jump to her feet rather alarm now.

"You can't be thinking of going, we don't know who sent it or what waiting for you there! This could easily be a trap!" Madelyn cried as Virgil pick up his mask.

"I know but I have to go if someone is in trouble." Virgil told her, Madelyn look down at her feet at when he said that, knowing it was nearly impossible to stop him when he got like this.

"But... but my powers don't work on you. Even if they reach to Metropolis I can't tell you were to go or help in anyway at all." Madelyn said quietly, Virgil could see how scare she was for him and place his hands on her shoulder to try and put her at ease.

"Look I'm gonna gun it to the city then get to the nearest power station I can find to recharge before heading to Canyon Valley, I promise I'll be okay so don't you worry." Virgil said and was given a sad smile (_Why'd I have to fall for a boy with such a hero complex?_) she thought taking his mask and shades out of his hand on put them on herself.

"I'm your girlfriend so it my job to worry." Madelyn replied placing the blue sun glasses on his head and giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Now go get'em." nodded Virgil now Static move over to the window and pull out his static Saucer that he made a few weeks ago since it was getting troublesome to keep using garbage can lids or manhole covers. Looking back at Madelyn he smile once more before charging it with power and hopping on. Madelyn watch him fly away at top speed before sighing.

"Why do I get the feeling things are going to change... again?"

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Superman moaned as he was sent spiraling into a tank by a shot from one of the invaders, Batman was doing his best to not show how annoy he was at the situation he was in. It seem that over 500 years ago a alien race had attack Mar and kill off nearly all of it's people before entombed. And now for some reason they were revived and came to do the same to Earth, Superman and Batman, having already encountered the Invaders, had just freed J'onn J'onzz, a Martian who came to Earth to help and were about to make their next move when they were suddenly stop by an entire company of marines... who after a few word transform into tall white and gray creatures!<p>

"Stay down," he ordered as J'onn were hiding behind an artillery piece,, before throwing a batarang. As soon as it reached the other side of the vehicle, it exploded, sending the invaders in numerous directions. As Batman prepared another weapon, J'onn noticed another alien coming up to attack from behind.

"Look out!" J'onn call passing through to block the attack but was hit, just then Superman suddenly appear holding a truck before looking at Batman who was over the down Martian.

"Get him out of here!" Superman demanded as he threw the truck towards the aliens, sending them scattering about,while Superman kept them busy Batman wasted no time getting him and J'onn to the Bat jet. They were soon up in the air, retreating from the base. Just as they thought they were in the clear dozens of flying invader fighter jets were soaring towards them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Batman mutter firing back on the incoming fighters while J'onn in the back began to surround himself in a blue aura. Superman drive into another fighter jet tearing it apart and coming out the other end unharmed but was then but than was blasted into a mountain peak, (_This isn't going well!_) Batman thought dryly as he notice they were keeping Superman pin down meaning he was wide open 'BRRRKKKKKK!' just then the wing of his jet was sending the rushing downward.

"We're going down!" Batman yell trying to stop it when out of nowhere a blue electric field hit his ship stopping it in mid air, J'onn arch an eye at that.

"How odd, I didn't sense that one coming." Batman turn to J'onn at his words than look out the window to see none then Static hover on outside and was clearly the one who was holding the Bat Wing up but a jagged power line of electricity. However at that moment another enemy fighter came racing toward him aiming to take the young meta-human from behind.. but was slice in half by a green beam. Looking up Static was surprise to see Green Lantern looking down at him.

"Keep your eye's open rookie, this is a war zone!" Green Lantern snap but Static just grin and wave.

"My bad, thank though bro." Green Lantern groan at the happy-go-lucky kid.

"Whatever, just put Batman down and stay by him." he order causing Static to frown, "Who dead and put him in charge?" Static mutter and went to set the Bet jet down but had to plans on sitting this one out. The small squadron of invader were quickly getting overpower by the heroes once Hawkgirl and J'onn enter the battle, Hawkgirl, twisting through one of the ravines, was caught by a small laser blast by one of the last surviving flyer. As she tried to lift herself up, the flyer began to close in. Suddenly, the black-haired woman from the temple swooped down onto the ledge in front of Hawkgirl.

"Allow me," she said calmly, before blocking the flyers bolts with her bracelets reflected the bolts, they were returned strait back at the flyer, blowing it up, but the remains began falling toward the and the new lady plan on using her body to protect Hawkgirl. Green Lantern seeing this plan on using his ring to shield them 'BRZZZHH' but a blast of lighting blow it away before he could act... Green Lantern frown at seeing Static back in the air.

"AW man, I miss most of the fighting." Static mumble and Green Lantern shake his head at the teen as Superman flew next to him holding the last fighter, "That kid going to get himself kill, and who the other rookie in the tiara?"

"I'm not sure." Superman replied throwing it into a mountain side causing it to blow up, with no enemy's left the group of heroes headed for the Bat jet, when they suddenly notice a red streak of light racing across the ground heading Batman.

"Hey Bats," The Flash said stopping in front of him holding something. "I think you drop this!" it was what was left of the wing that had been shot off. Suddenly, the six heroes who had been flying around destroying aliens landed. Flash suddenly noticed the Amazon warrior and quickly gain a large grin.

"Wow," the scarlet speedster said aloud handing Batman the broken wing, as the beautiful maiden land, "Where have you been all my life?"

"Themyscira," she said honestly.

"Huh?" he said confuse as Hawkgirl gained a look of enlightenment.

"The legendary home of the Amazons? I thought that was just a myth."

"No, I assure you that it is real as the ground we are standing on," the woman said, "I am Diana; I am princess of the Amazon's."

Themyscira is protected by the gods, but I could not stand by while the Earth was destroyed."

"Pinch me I must be dreaming.. OW!" Flash cried after being elbow by Superman who then walked up to Diana. "It sure was lucky you made it here," he said.

"No," J'onn cut him off, "Not luck, I called her and the others here telepathically." J'onn stated but then pause as he turn to the youngest of the group.

"All of you but him." J'onn added as everyone look to Static who look sheepish at the attention.

"Heh umm... I follow the glowing sighs that said hero meet up this way?" Static joke but got a hard look from Batman and Green Lantern making him take a step back (_Tough crowd._) he thought.

"Okay, okay. I'm not sure if you meant to." Static began looking at J'onn.

"But my girlfriend telepathic, so when you started sending out your call for help to these guys she pick it up and pointed told me how to get here." the other's look rather surprise by this and J'onn look enlighten.

"So that was it, I sense a power like my own when I was calling for help but in my weaken state I couldn't make out who it was." J'onn said interested in the fact that there were other telepathy's on earth.

"Look," Flash said, "I'm usually pretty quick on the uptake, but what the heck is going on." All of the heroes turned their attention to J'onn, who sighed, as he began to tell his story.

"I am from Mars," he began, as we enter flashback mode…

"These invaders that Earth is dealing with, first came to our planet thousands of years ago."

"It was a golden age, our civilization at the height of its power and prosperity. But then they arrived."

"Where they came from, no one knew, but they were determined to make our planet their own."

"We Martians were peaceful people, and the taking of any life caused us much grief."

"But we quickly learned the ways of war."

"Finally, a small group of Martian survivors attempted one last desperate assault."

"There we unleashed a powerful nerve gas which paralyzed the invaders."

"The invaders were defeated, but the cost was great, I was the only Martian left."

"I kept watch over them for five hundred years, but then, six years ago, astronauts from Earth awoke them," J'onn continued.

"Wait a minute," Flash interjected, "How come we never heard about this from the astronauts."

"Some pencil pusher in Washington probably said it should be classified information," GL suggested, causing most of the heroes to nod.

"So it all Washington's fault again, what else is new." Static wisecrack getting a chuckle from Flash as J'onn continue.

"With all the Martians gone," J'onn continued, "The invaders had nothing left to feed on, and came to Earth."

"We got to stop these things before it's too late," Hawkgirl said holding up her weapon before J'onn shook his head.

"It may already be too late." Suddenly the radio from the bat jet blared on. "Giant factories… smoke everywhere… no sun… walker killing civilians… where is Superman?"

"The invader are nocturnal, they want to blot of the sun to live in perpetual darkness." J'onn told them as Static rub his chin in thought.

"Live forever in darkness, huh. Hey Bats that your thing right, maybe you can go and reason with them?" Static ask but had a smirk on his face getting a glare from Batman.

"This is not funny." Batman growl as Flash zip up to J'onn.

"What the big problem? "Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?" Flash ask hopeful but J'onn shake his head.

"Unfortunately no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant, I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured." answered the alien.

"Umm, then what plan B?" Flash as Diana walk up to the forefront.

"We need to take out those factories, that plan B." Diana said

"Works for me, let show those punks that can't take our plant without a fight!" Static grinned but Green Lantern frown at him and Diana.

"Now hold on sister," Green Lantern growled looking at her and Static, "we don't need rookies getting in the way, both of you and the kid should just head back home before ya get hurt."

"Hey I find that offensive! I can hold my own just as good as anyone else." Static yell unhappy with the fact Green Lantern thought he was dead weight.

"Agree, the boy seem cable of battle and we Amazons are born warriors able to fight any enemy!" Diana seethed daring him to test her but Superman quickly stood in front of them two.

"Enough, look in order to win this we will need all the help we can get." Superman said ending the argument.

"Fine, sorry your highness." Green Lantern said in a tone that clearly wasn't respectful.

"Gee what crawl up his butt." Static mutter.

"Tactfully," Batman said, "we should split up into teams of three or four." Suddenly Flash were standing next to Diana.

"Dibs on the princess," he said with a wide smile as she just stared at the others for help.

"I think it best if someone more responsible watch after her and the kid." Green Lantern mutter getting glares from both Diana and Static, the latter of whom had enough.

"Look here you over glorified mall cop! Just because I ain't got some fancy ring own doesn't mean I need a baby sitter! And I-" Static pause and his glaring match with GL before pulling out his disk and walking away.

"Ya know what, screw this! There a factory in Metropolis, I'm going take it out by myself, bet not any of you get in my way!" Static growl charging his dish and hop on it as it hovering in mid.

"Hold it right there kid!" Green Lantern order using ring to create a green bubble around him

"Quit getting mad about smell things before you get yourself ki-" Green Lantern was cut of when Static over charge his body and burst out of the bubble knocking the hero on his butt.

"See ya!" Static call out flying off and leaving the other bewildered at what just happen, getting to his feet GL frown about to go after him but Diana grabbed him by the shoulder and push him back.

"What are you doing?" GL snapped as Diana look back at him with a bore expression.

"While your people skills are impressive, I think it best I go help him, J'onn I'll contact you once we've destroy the factory." Diana said before flying off, Green Lantern surprise she just take the lead like that, turning to the other's he couldn't help but wench at the disappointed look's Superman and Batman was giving him.

* * *

><p>Else where Static could be seen now heading back to Metropolis with a piss off look on his face, he had been really hype up when he got to join forces with some many big shot! Green Lantern in particular was someone he look up or rather use to look up to but now Virgil felt like he was better off on his own.<p>

"Man what a drag." Virgil mutter as Metropolis came into view but suddenly a strong wind burst by him causing Static to turn to see Diana next to him.

"Hey, hey, hey! I said I got this one! So why don't you just-" Static was cut off when Diana grabbed him by the collier stopping both of them in mid air.

"Okay first, you need to calm down little one." Diana giving him a hard look and Static gulp, for some reason it felt like she wasn't someone to mess with.

"Second, worry not, I am not hear to baby sit you. We will destroy the enemy together, as a team." she said letting him go and Static look away embarrass that he let his temper get the best of him.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to prove I just carry my own weight." Static said rubbing the back of his head, Diana nodded knowing that as a child she too wish for the some thing.

"I understand that, but rushing off into battle will only cause my harm then good, relax some. We will take these invader's down together." Diana replied getting a smile from Static that she quickly return.

"Right, ready when ever you are." Static said charging his fist up, Diana crack her knuckles as well.

"Then let us be off!" Diana yell, both rocket to Metropolis at top speed ready to put a hurting to the invader's that were attacking the Earth!

* * *

><p>To Be Continue.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 The Justice League

Disclaimer: the only thing I own are the clothes my back, the money in my account, and the sad knowledge of knowing this will never happen.

* * *

><p>Loud explosion's ring out across the city of Metropolis as the alien factor continue to be under heavy attack, many civilians had already left the arena while some stay behind to watch the battle unfold before their very eye's as two new heroes battle the invader's! Lighting seem to flying over head as Static was launch into building by a red beam, (<em>Okay that hurt!<em>) Static groan standing up from inside the building. The only reason he wasn't kill was because he put up a barrier around him at the last second. Looking at the incoming Walker that had blasted him, he take a deep breath than charging him self with power and rush at the alien, jumping oh his disk and flying through him at high speed coming out of the other side!

The walker seem to groan for a moment then fell down, "Whoo hoo! That one down and-! Oh crap!" Static gasp quick flying out of the way of a Walker body being throw at him."

"Pay attention boy, I almost hit you!" Diana yell flying over with a leg of the Walker she finish off and spear the last one with, "Whoa, remind me not to get on her bad side." Vigil mutter until he realize there were no more enemy Walker's outside and knew now was the time to attack the factor, Diana using the leg she was carrying she spear a hole through the wall of the factor allowing Static to fly inside.

Landing on the ground Static quickly put up a force field as the white alien invader began firing lasers at him, the energy attack bounce harmlessly of his shield and Static counter attack with an electric blast from his eye's taking two of them out! The other seeing this ran just as Diana landed next to him.

"Good work boy, now onward! Victory shall be ours!" Diana yell rushing in with Static right behind her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Flash and Green Lantern were having a much harder time in a jungle, mainly due to Flash acting on his own only to get stuck in a sticky residue from the factory. Green Lantern quickly freed Flash and lecture him about team work before he himself was attacked by the walkers, who responding to his green energy fired a gas bomb at him that managed to get through his defense. The gas itself was affecting his breathing and knocked him out.<p>

The Flash thinking quickly blow the gas away by spinning his hands at super speed and took John over his shoulder before spiriting away.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Superman and Hawkgirl quickly take out the walkers and entered the factory, coming in contact with the enemy there as well but the winged hero easily finish them off. They ascent to the core was going as planed until they were trapped in a gas chamber with a powerful knockout gas jetting from the walls that successfully managed to render them unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>The heroes found themselves cut off. J'onn's eyes glowed yellow for a couple of seconds until they fade and he had a grim expression on his face. "Superman and Hawkgirl are down. They have failed!" he said his eyes returning to their orange color.<p>

"What? Are you certain? What about the others!?" asked Batman, wanting to know how bad things were getting.

"Green Lantern and Flash are pulling back to regroup for another assault, Diana has enter the factor and is making her way to the lower lever, Static is most likely with her." J'onn's answer but Batman eye's narrow.

"Most likely, you can't tell?" Batman ask, J'onn's simply look at him for a moment.

"No I can't, you have to understand, I didn't call him with you and the other's, it was his girlfriend who pick up on my telepathic link and when he came here I didn't even sense it. His powers are some how enabling him to in avoiding any telepathic detection." J'onn's replied and Batman let that sink in, (_So psychics can't sense him, huh._) Batman thought filing that away for later, someone invisible to telepathy's could come in handy.

"At any rate we best get moving, this way!" J'onn's yell as he and Batman rush off.

* * *

><p>After running through the maze of tunnels of the facility Static and Diana reach the central core, looking around they saw alien workers working on what look like organic computer like machines both hide up top while surveying the arena.<p>

"Well ain't this a nice set up they got here." Static mutter as he and Diana look down below them.

"Be that as it may, we need to think of away to take this place down." Diana stated as Static look around but then something caught his, a red crystal floating in a dome like field and it was giving off a lot of power.

"I can feel some pretty high energy levels coming from that stone, it seem to be powering the whole place. I bet if we take that out this whole place could goes down!" Static grinned as Diana crackle her knuckles with a smirk, ready to do just that.

"So be it then, I'll take down the guards, and you take the crystal." with that said Diana quickly caught site of a organic pipe and grabbed it, with a pull it came out of it socket flooding the floor below them with gas. Static grin flying into the smoke and coming up to the stand next to the energy field holding the crystal. The Alien on the stand up to see the boy coming at him and reach for his blaster only to get zap off the stand by Static who then landed on there and pull the crystal out.

'BOOOOOOOM' "Whoa didn't think just taking the crystal would cause this place to fall part. Cool!" Static comment as several explosion went off, "Well done boy, now I think it time we take our leave!" Diana shouted throwing a invader away and flew down to the door way. Static still holding the crystal was quick to jump of his disk and follow after her, Exiting the factory was a lot easier then entering since the two mainly just blasted and their way through any enemy that got in their way until they reach outside.

"Man are we good or what!" Static grin as he and Diana flew off from the exploding factory, "Indeed, victory is ours!" Diana declare loudly only to pause and place a hand up to her head causing Static to wonder what happen.

"Yes J'onn I hear you... Static right next to me, we just take out the facility." Diana said and Static understood she was talking to their new alien buddy from Mars.

"WHAT! Are you sure... I got it, we'll head there now." Diana said and turn to Static.

"What going on, bad news?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yes, it would seem Superman and Hawkgirl have been capture!" Static gasp at hearing this, (_They take out our biggest heavy hitter? That ain't good!_) Static thought his good mood gone.

"We need to meet up with J'onn and stage a counter attack." Diana said, Static nodded.

"Well if they got the big guy, I guess we ain't got no choice. Let's put a shock to their system!" Diana laugh at the teen's energetic nature as they both flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>Dakota- Saint Adams street<strong>

In her home Madelyn couldn't get any sleep due to worry for her boy friend, right after he left the whole world went to hell as a massive alien attack happen, thankfully Dakota hadn't been hit... yet. However Metropolis was! she had been looking at every new channel she could find to learn what was happening but got nothing, seem that they were too afraid to go near where the fighting was happen which made sense but it left her without a clue as to where Virgil was or what had happen to him.

Madelyn telepathic powers didn't work on him so she had no way to connect him, "I can't believe I've been reduce to playing the scared girlfriend waiting for her boyfriend to come back safe." Madelyn mutter looking at the only new channel that had anything on that was about the invasion. So far it was only had the attack going on at the city, however her eye's widen as they showed another ship coming to the city,

"_This is reporter Carr, government sources have confirmed the approach of another object from space. They predict it will be roughly five times the size of the first lander. Senator Carter had this to say._"

Madelyn couldn't stop the worry that shot through her as she some how knew Virgil was right in the middle of that. "Virgil... please be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis<strong>

"AWWWWW! What hit me!" Virgil groan as he woke up to see that he and the other six heroes are being held captive, remaining heroes regroup in Metropolis and prepare to free Hawkgirl and Superman as they needed their help when J'onn warns that they do not have much time, as the Imperium— the leader of the Invaders — will be arriving soon. They quickly breach the facility, managing to fight off the aliens and found Superman and Hawkgirl in a holding cell, but it's a trap. The two heroes are actually aliens in disguise, and the rest of the heroes are captured.

"Earth Mightiest Heroes welcome." one of the aliens said standing before them as the superheros where trap into some kind of harden clay wall that kept them from breaking free. he then suddenly morph into a man in a blue business suit.

"Senator Carter!" Superman gasp as the fake senator smirk at him, "Unfortunate the real Carter never made it back from Mars." Superman snarl at his words.

"And you used me to weaken Earth defense's!" Super growl realizing he was played, "You were so eager to cooperate, thanks to you the humans were total helpless against us." the fake said mockingly before blasting the man of steel when he tried to break free, (_Well this just keeps getting better and better._) Static thought darkly as he tried to power up his hands, he felt the electricity flow through them but what ever this cay stuff was it was able to keep him power in check for the most part.

"I'll need a very strong burst if I want to break out." Static whisper to himself, before turning back spotting them opening the ceiling to let a small ship come through from the top, "All hail... the Imperium!" fake Carter said as he and the rest of the aliens made a walk way when a small section of the ship open up shooting smoke out of it that clear up to show a... thing come out of it.

"Okay now that is just gross." Static said dryly, as the Imperium basic look like a giant purple blob with tentacles coming out of it, "J'onn J'onzz... it been a long time." the Imperium waving it tentacles to bring J'onn to the deck where he was shock until he turn back to his normal state.

"Okay now that is just mass up!" Static snapped trying harder to free himself as he wasn't to help seeing that, "Much better." the Imperium said please to see J'onn in such a weaken state.

"You have defied us for century." the Imperium comment as J'onn slowly rose to his feet, "And I will never bow to you or any of your kind!" J'onn replied at the monster that cause the death of his whole race.

"Then I will personnel see to it what should have been done long ago, the extinction of the last Martian!" the Imperium at the parasitic creature that had its tentacles in J'onn's skin and pulling him inside him then began to torment the Martian!"

"You son-!" Static roar as he and Superman tried even harder to free themselves, "Yield to us J'onn J'onzz, The Imperium order, enjoying the pain and the torture that he was causing the Martain. "Never!"

"Why do you resist?" Imperium asked mockingly. "Embrace this truth. After all those years, you have finally lost."

"Have I?" J'onn question in pain but his voice was now the one doing the mocking.

"You're hiding something, a secret deep in the recesses of your mind. Is this another of your Martian trick?" J'onn's eyes widened as the tentacle of the Imperium moved through his head. "Do I sense fear, J'onn? What are you hiding?"

"Now!" J'onn's shouted.

Above the heads of the captured heroes were the heart of the factory is located, an explosion was heard and everyone's attention turned to the source. A shadow loomed above them whom planted an device at the ION Crystal that made the crimson energy source blue, reversing the process as a blue light shot out of the factory, changing the clouded weather to a clear clean sky were sunlight poured through. The heroes noticing the familiar form of a the Dark Knight. Batman!

"Batman!" Exclaimed Flash as Diana look on in shock.

"It can't be." The princess' voice was full of wonder and slight shock, J'onn gaining his form back answered their thoughts "I mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected." Batman plunged his hand holding the emitter pushing it in the ion crystal activating it. Instantly the red layers that surrounded the crystal and the walls turned blue.

"What have you done?" asked the fake senator Carter.

"Reversed the ion charge" responded the dark knight dryly.

"The crystal! Destroy it!" ordered the Imperium urgently as Batman jumped from the crystal to his comrades avoiding the blasts, however all their lasers blasts did nothing to the crystal. It already hardened.

"It's shielded!" The facility started to pulse a blue light to the skies and the dark clouds started to dissipate letting sunlight shine on the facility.

Instantly the aliens started to burn from the scorching light, some even began to melt and evaporate instantly. The Imperium himself started to burn while the others took cover in the shade. J'onn managed to free himself from the vile creature and grabbed its tentacles pulling it to the light.

"You live underground and shun the light! WHY! Does it burn your pale putrid skin!" The creature continued to scream in agony burning and melting in the scorching ultraviolet rays of the sun.

Batman landed next to Diana and begin using a laser gun to release her, "Ultraviolet rays, coming from deep space, they have no resistance against our sun's radiation." It was Batman that answered their unasked question.

"So you did find a weakness after all." Spoke Diana freeing herself as Superman smile from bathing in the sunlight his eye's growl red and shooting his heat vision at the clay to free himself!

"DESTROY THEM!" ordered the Imperium its voice wavering, The invaders proceeded to fire their weapons at the superheroes however to late it came as the man of steel was already set free and he quickly flew down and pulled up a part of the ground using it as a shield to buy the others time!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!" Static roar as bolts of electricity few off his arms until and the clay prison burst around freeing him.

"Finally! Want to join in the fun!?" Static grinned blasting Hawkgirl's left arm free that held her mace, she smirk at this, "Thank kid!" she replied breaking the clay around Green Lanterns arm's. Flash was freed last when Diana smash his leg free.

Now free Hawkgirl and Static were they first to attack as both flew into the air, Static began blasting the aliens around J'onn trying to stop his attack on the Imperium flew down and used her mace to smash the invaders into piles of goo while Flash, and Green Lantern were punching and scattering them around. Superman flew through the surface of the facility and making holes that let sunlight to enter and hit the invaders burning them. The rest of the superheroes proceeded to help him and ripped entire sections of the roof letting sunlight enter.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Static grinned seeing them finally winning, seeing a few trying to make a run for it, he quickly flew down and blast them with a smirk, that fell at seeing the room they were running into.

"Holy crap! Static said stun as he hover into a room full of people trap in red pods, wrapping energy around his hand he slashed at one of the pods causing it to fall part and the person inside to fell allowing him to catch him.

"Hey, these people are still alive and- Ugh gross!" Static groan at the slime covering the man he caught, back at the fight, the Imperium managed to free itself from the J'onn's grip by shocking him and get into its shuttle. The entrance closed and started to fly to the ship but Diana used her lasso to grip its tail its ascent.

Superman seeing his down new friend flew to him to help him up but the alien started blasting him in the back, which only annoyed him, so he used his heat vision to cut open a hole in the wall behind them crushing to and burning the last one in the sunlight. As Diana held The shuttle fired a beam from the tail and the princess was forced to deflect it thus releasing her grip. The shuttle started to fly away but Hawkgirl flew above it and charged her mace before smashing the nose disabling it. She continued to strike it, further damages it with her mace, and swings it into the factory!

Some on the falling debris of the factor nearly crush Batman but he ran him out of the way, "We'd hate to lose you again." Flash comment as more of the factor started exploding.

"Wait! Where Static!?" Diana called not seeing the youngest member of their group anywhere, "Right here!" Static called flying out of the room he was while pulling a slab of the he broke off by an electric line. Said slab was holding nearly a dozen people on top of it that he had freed.

"Is that everyone?" Superman ask flying next to him, "Yeah... didn't see anyone, else." Static replied staining to hold up the heavy load of people, seeing this Green Lantern flew next to them.

"Good job kid, I'll take it from here." he said putting a force field on people he freed, the other heroes quickly evacuate the captured humans being held there, before the factory explodes. Many of the captured humans look on in awe as with the factory gone the sky's began to clear up.

"Their getting away?" Static ask as he and the others landing on top of a building and watch as the remaining mother ship flees into space., "Let them run, with their invasion a failure they'd be foolish to try such in attack again." Batman stated.

"So that it, we won!" Static exclaimed causing the other to look at him in amuse, "Yep, you did good kid." Green Lantern said getting a happy grin from Static.

"Don't relax yet, there are still a lot of left overs we have to clean up." Batman said remaining them that they still had a lot of work to do. "Aw man!"

* * *

><p><strong>A month later.<strong>

Static once again found himself flying to Metropolis though this time he did so while on a cell phone, "_I don't freaking believe this! has Batman never heard of taking a break!?_" Madelyn exclaimed over the phone as Static sigh, since the attack him and the other heroes had been busy none stop leaving them little free time.

"I don't think so, in fact I think he might not even know what the term personnel life mean." Static replied Metropolis.

"Beside we can't just let the remaining alien pockets run free, that couldn't really come back to bite us in the ass, ya know." Madelyn groan at knowing he was right but still didn't like the lack of time together they had.

"Ya when the hero save the day he suppose to finish thing off by going home and making out with his girlfriend right?" Static smirk as he'd very much like to do that and he too hope then finish things up soon so he can spend more time with Madelyn. Looking up, he spotted Superman, Diana, and Green Lantern waiting for him in the sky.

"I know, I'm not happy about this either. Look I see big blue now. I call you back when I'm finish for the day." said hanging up before she could reply, he care about her a lot but when he was unhappy he pretty much talk his ear off none stop.

"Sup Big Blue, GL... heh Wonder Woman." Static grinned a as Diana dryly smirk at the use of her new code name, "Looks like we're here, so what part of the plant are we clearing out today." Green Lantern ask causing Superman to smile, "Actually, I thought we'd take a little break and go off work for a while."

An hour later Static found himself walking around the newly created Watch tower with his jaw drop widen open, "There no way this was built in only a month." Static stated.

"It was a secret project hidden within the R&D budget." Batman said as he came up from behind the Man of Steel, it been on the back burner for years, thought I'd finally have it built."

"Impressive. Do your stockholders know about this" Superman asked as he looked out through the window panel to the Earth below.

"A line item, hidden in the aerospace R&D budget." The Dark Night responded impassively.

"This watchtower will act as early warning system for any other invasions from space." Sliding doors could be heard as both Flash and Wonder Woman strolled through the room, ice mochas in their hands.

"And it also has a fully stocked kitchen." Flash added, feeling the need to point out the essentials, or at least what he thought of as the essentials.

"Ice mocha?" the speedster offered to Clark, "no thanks." he politely declined only for a line of energy to wrap around the cup and bring it to Static and take a sip.

"Not bad." Static admitted as Wonder Woman took a slow drawn out slurp from her drink, satisfied by its exquisite and new taste. "Mmm, they don't have these on Themyscira."

Flash raised his cup to Diana's, giving her sly smirk. "Stick around with me princess and I'll show you all the ropes." Flash grinned and Wonder Woman gave a smile to humor him. "Maybe I will."

"An impressive installation. Most impressive. But what does this have to do with us?" Green Lantern's voice cut in, as he and Hawkgirl descended down to them. Superman look at the group focusing their attention on the meeting, waiting for him to respond.

Superman walked toward the glass window, fixing his gaze on Earth as he spoke. "I once thought that I could protect the Earth by myself, but I was wrong. Working together we saved the planet, and I believe that if we stayed together as a team, we would be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice."

"What, like a bunch of Superfriends?" Flash joked in good humor.

"More like a… Justice League."

Flash made a noise of amusement. "Do you have any idea how corny that sounds? But… maybe the big man's got a point. With all of us behind it, this just might work. Count me in." The speedster stacked his hand over Superman's, which was soon followed by Green Lantern and Hawkgirl.

Wonder Woman looked down, thinking hard.

"My mother may not approve," she said. "But I found man's world intriguing. I'll gladly join." She walked forward towards the team.

"Batman...? Static...?" Wonder Woman ask as the latter rubbed his neck nervously.

"I was kind of planing on getting a job soon, between that, high school, and patrol around Dakota I don't really think I'll have anytime for a Justice League." Static stated.

"Your schooling is one thing but you can do without the job, if it money your worry about, we can work something out later. Beyond that there no reason you can't join." Batman said putting his hand on Static's back and pushing him to the others, everyone just chuckle as he place his hand on top of their's.

"Guess I'm in!" Static smile.

"What about you, Batman?" Superman asked, looking at Batman.

"I'm not much of a people person," Batman said. "But if you need me, and you will, give me a call."

"Understood," Superman said as he looked at his new team. "Then we're all agreed."

"Wait," Wonder Woman said, looking around. "J'onn's not here."

"Yeah, where is he?" Flash asked as he looked for the Martian.

Superman flew towards where J'onn was. J'onn was staring into the dark space, looking at his planet that seemed unreachable.

"J'onn, are you alright?" Superman asked, walking towards J'onn.

"My family and loved ones are long gone," J'onn said as he lowered his head. "I am the last of my kind."

"I know how that feels," Superman said as he put a hand on J'onn's shoulder.

"Now, Mars is dead and I am alone in the universe," J'onn continued.

"J'onn," Superman said. "We can never replace the family you've lost, but we'd be honored if you could learn to call Earth your home."

J'onn looked at Superman who gave him an encouraging smile. After a few moments, J'onn gave a small smile.

The three then flew back towards the others. Everyone, but Batman, walked towards them, welcoming J'onn to Earth. And So it was, the Justice League was form.

* * *

><p>To Be Continue<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Blackest Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Static shock or Justice League or any of their characters.

* * *

><p>The Hawkins residents, second floor Virgil's room, a sparsely decorated, and modern size looking room, with a normal queen size bed, a video game system complete with a enormous flat screen, a desk and some drawers for personal items, a small bookshelves hang over the desk and three bench-like chairs in front of it, along with several posters 'featuring soccer, basketball, motor-racing and rap and rock music' and pictures hanging on the wall.<p>

Currently at the desk was Virgil Hawkins who was already dress in his Static outfit minus the mask and blue shades and was working on what look like a broken taser while lying on his bed was his girlfriend Madelyn Spaulding who was reading a fashion magazines with a frown.

"I can't believe Taylor Swift is dating political heir Conor Kennedy, I swear if she turn out to be just another hussy who dating a man in power I'm going to gag myself." Madelyn groan, after things had finally settle down from the invasion Madelyn take to spending my time at Virgil's house, the two had gotten rather close in the few months they've been dating though thanks to schooling, patrol, and working with the Justice League he had little time with his other friends. Virgil was not happy about that but at least he got to spend time with a hot girl.

"Say's the lady who dating a member of the Justice League." Virgil said using two small blades to chip a piece of one of the four red ION Matrix Crystal's hanging from a small set of tree-like pipes and tubes on his desk.

"What was that nerd!?" Madelyn growl bolting up on the bed, "And does the JL even know you have those?" Madelyn added referring to the ION Matrix Crystal's he was working on.

"Okay first off, I prefer the term Geek, thank you, very much! Second, Superman and J'onn yes, Batman... not so much." Virgil answer finally chipping off a small piece no bigger then a Susan B Anthony coin and place it into the center of the remodel taser and began putting it back together.

"Dude such a control freak, last thing I need is him butting into my business." Static mutter using a tiny yet well control energy spark to weld an even smaller copper wires to a small metal piece.

"And Superman and J'onn are okay with you taking alien tech from the destroy factor's?" Madelyn asked with a raise eye brow as he kept working.

"Well they weren't jump with enthusiasm if that what you mean, but agree to let me have them as long as I told them if anything went wrong when I was working on them." Virgil stated clipping on the metal back on the taser then using his powers to seal it shut.

"Still, evil invader's or not, they had some amazing tech! I mean just one of this Matrix Crystal's could power an entire city for months on in, maybe even two or three years." Virgil comment as he gave at quick click and saw what look like a small electric stream come out of the the two small bards .

"And just a shock from this can fully recharge me in a heart beat." Virgil grinned and put it in the yellow belt on his waist, "Well aren't you oh so clever, you just can't wait to try it out." Madelyn said with a dry smirk.

"Yeah, what your- 'beep' 'beep' 'beep' point?" Virgil quickly turn to the com-link on his desk and pick it up as Madelyn hop off the bed, "Yo Static here?" he answer as Madelyn stood by him.

"_Static, this is J'onn, three Robotic brings have just been spotted entering the Earth, Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman are busy at the moment and Flash Hawkgirl and I are currently heading down now. I need you to __intersect them and keep them in place until we get there."_

"Got it, what the touch down site and how long until they reach ground level?" Virgil ask as Madelyn handed him his mask, "_They'll reach New York city in 20 minutes._" Static and Madelyn eye's widen at hearing that.

"20 minutes? It'll take me at least 30 just to get there!" Virgil groan putting on his mask, "_We know, just head there as fast as you can now, we're on our way as well._" Hawkgirl spoke time before the com went out .

"Great." Static mutter unhappy with this, "You'd better get going." Madelyn said taking a step back as his body lite up with energy and he nodded and headed for the window. He unfolded a metal disk and threw it into the cool night air after charging it, it hovered there covered in a white-purple electricity energy. Static jumped onto it and sent shocks through his boots, keeping the disk airborne, he turn to his girlfriend for his shades but Madelyn notice was frowning again.

"Ya know, as funny as it is watching you act like a fool in mid air, ya mind being more careful when leaving your own house in middle of the freaking day." Madelyn said in chiding tone.

"Calm down, it not like anybody going to see me." Static replied only for her to give him a dead pin expression and pointed behind him, Static turn around and saw that the streets were empty save for the family of three currently looking up at him in stun awe, a man, a woman, their son, and a brown dog.

"Oh..." Static mumble in a surprise as Madelyn sigh then her eye's glowed bright white, the family take on a blank look before turning away from them and walking away.

"Ya know, I always find it pretty creepy how you do that." Static mutter and she take on a dry smirk as her eye's turn back to normal, her Telepathy powers not only let her have Mind control over a person but also allow her to make then forget anything she didn't want them remembering so she just sent them to the park.

"To bad my powers don't work on you, now get going moron, last thing the Earth needs is another invasion when we just got done with one." Madelyn's said handing him his blue shades, "Yes dear, huddy's off to work now." he said kissing her on the cheek and blasted off, leaving a blushing Madelyn behind.

" 'sigh' I, am dating a dork, oh well I'd better be off to work as well." she sigh heading to the desk and pressing a button under it causing to wooden plates to appear on each side of the Matrix Crystal's then two small door like broads appear from the desk covering the front of it and finally a rectangle came up from the back and cover the top making it look like a cabinet... a lock cabinet, this was to keep his father and sister from wondering in and finding what she called his mad scientist gear. she then slid the rest into his drawl and lock it before grabbing her coat and taking it leave.

* * *

><p>A group of Robot's with silver head's blue glove's, and boot's holding silver rod's could be seen flying down to New York but then stop in mid air, "<strong>Our sensor are picking up a massive electrical energy sources heading to our location fast.<strong>" the one on the left said as a speeding ball of blue energy came flying at them at break neck speed and stop just a few feet away.

"I made it! 'pant' But! 'pant' God! That suck!" Static gasp trying to catch his breath, as it turn out he was even faster them he thought but going at top speed for so long and so far left him complete winded and nearly out of power.

"**Identified your self!**" one of the Robot's order as the super powered teen kept gasping for breath and pulled out the new taser he just made, "yeah 'pant' just...'pant' just give me a minute." Static gasp one more before '_BZZZD_' turning out hitting himself with it (_Ohhh! What a rush!_) Static grinned as the small taser sent over 20,000 volts of electricity through out his body and recharge him on the spot.

The Robots wold have frown if they could, it was a known fact that human body's were weak and easily broken, just 800 volt was enough to kill a stander human bring yet this young man just take in over 20,000 and not only live with no harm done but even seem to enjoy this shock treatment he just gave himself.

"Much better, now. The Name is Static, who are you and why have you come to this plant?" Static question standing tall now that he was back to full power,

"**We are the Manhunters, we are looking for the one name John Stewart, the Green Lantern.**" the Manhunters said causing Static to raise an eye brow, (_Okay... this can't be good._) Static thought.

"Alright then, can I ask why?" Static ask.

"**That is not your concern, if you do not know where he is then step aside.**" the Manhunters move to leave, '_BZZZD_' but stop when Stati charge his hand with energy.

"Yeah, not going to happen, see we kinda just got done with an outer space invasion and three alien robots popping up out of no where looking for my teammate is kind sending me red flags, so unless you suddenly feel like telling me why your here I'm going to have to suggest you get off my planet." one again the Manhunters would have frown if they could at the boy that was getting in their way but something caught their attention, _my teammate_.

"**You are teammate the Green Lantern John Stewart? Then you must know where he is.**" the middle Manhunters stated aiming the rod he was holding at Static who notice it had a barrel like hole in it.

"**Tell us!**" he Order

"**Or we will make you.**" Static smirk at the threat, "I'd like to see you try." '_PZZZFFTTT_' right after he said Static fire a ball of energy which they easily dodge and '_KZZZAKK_' blasted Static right in the chest with an energy bolt from the rod that knock Static back several feet from the impact alone, however he stop in mid air and notice that he wasn't hurt.

"Hey that actually felt pretty." Static said grinning at them, the Manhunters blink at the meta-human several time with a questioning expression '_PZZZFFTTT_' to which Static quickly attack and blasted one of them in the gut sending him crashing into the ground below!

'_KZZZAKK_' '_KZZZAKK_' the other two quickly attack with their rod to which Static smirk and much to the shock 'no pun intended' he caught both blast and soak up the electrical energy!

"Electrical attacks, really?" Static with a smug grin "HAAAA! HAA!" which grew when Hawkgirl come out of no where and hit's one of the robot's in the back of the head, and attacked another one who back away and it rod lengthen in to a staff aimed it at her, electricity coming off the end.

'_KZZZAKK_' "HRNNN!" Static eye widen when she got hit by the rod and was sent spiraling down to the ground as Static flew after, "Hawkgirl!" Static shouted catchin his arms as they reach the ground and set her down gently.

"Thanks." she mutter still feeling the blast as J'onn appear next to them and Flash ran by his side, "So I guess talking out of the question?" Flash ask and Static just shrugged.

"Not my fault, they came here looking for GL but wouldn't say why and when I wouldn't tell them..." he trailing off knowing they got the point as the first one he attack walk out of the crater he made in the ground and the other two landed next to him.

"Well we'd best be ready cause here they come." J'onn said as they charge up their rod, they now knew to be more careful of not hitting Static as he just absorbed them while the four Justice League members ready themselves as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Dakota<strong>

Richard Osgood 'Richie' Foley, a students at Dakota Union High School with a bright future ahead of him and Frieda Goren a popular student at Dakota Union High, both were close friends and confidant of Virgil Hawkins, thought they didn't know of his double life. Currently they were at the comic book store looking at the new Fire Fist that came out.

"I got to admit, these are much more entertaining then I thought they'd be."Frieda the new Ion Girl comic that she recently became a fan of "And so it began, your fall down the dark path of Geek-dom." Richie joke as he and Frieda headed for the counter to check.

"Oh shut up, Nerd." she replied with a dry smile, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Richie Foley and Frieda Goren. Long time no see." both where stun when they saw who was behind the check out counter.

"Madelyn Spaulding!?" they gasp as she take the comics from them without asking, "That my name, thought I'd earn some extra cash and got a job here." Madelyn said answering they're unasked questions.

"Oh, I thought you'd be hanging out with Virgil or something." Richie said as he and Frieda brought out their money, "The'll be 5.99 each, and Virgil... he busy at the moment." Madelyn as Frieda reach into her wallet.

"Did he get a job too, cause we hardly ever see when anymore." she ask handing the money to the dark hair girl, truth was since Virgil started going out with Madelyn they barely ever saw him anymore and she was starting to miss him, (_Well Batman is paying him so I guess you could say that._) Madelyn muse "Ah Mad... you might want to see this." Fred one of her co-worker said causing her Richie and Frieda to turn to the T.V. he was looking at and their eye's widen at what they saw.

"Is that the Justice League, fighting robots? Man Virgil going to be mad he miss this." Richie said in awe as they watch Earth protector duke it out with alien robots yet none saw the exasperation expression Madelyn made at seeing, (_First white alien goo monsters, now alien robot? What the hell is happening with this plant!?_) Madelyn cried in her head.

"Great, just great! And you know this isn't the end of it." Richie groan as Frieda up to the counter.

"Well putting that aside, I'm having a party at my house this weekend, why don't you and Virgil stop by. It'd be nice to see you guys again." Frieda said before giving a small smile and walk away with Richie. Madelyn watching the two go sigh knowing things were going to get complicated again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in New York, Static groan as he pick himself up off of a car he had been thrown into, it turns out the Manhunters were fast learner and when realizing their electro blaster rods didn't work on him change tactics to over powering him with physical power in had just punch him into a car.<p>

"And here we go." Static mutter as the lead Manhunters charge at him but then stop and side step away from a strike from Hawkgirl, the Manhunter attempted to grab her but she ducked and then proceeded to strike him with her mace but he her grabbed her wrist and threw her away down the street. Flash raced after her and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Aren't you gonna thank me?"

"Down boy"

J'onn leaped at the Manhunters but as he was about to attack, one of them lifted up their weapon, a lightning pole, and it zapped J'onn and sent him tumbling to the ground. Flash charge at the Manhunters to be swatted away like a bug.

"These guy are pretty tough." Static mutter flying at the Manhunters as they continued to march down the street, seeing Static headed for them one tried to wack him but to their surprise Static caught and sent an electroshock down then rod hitting them and blasting him back, Hawkgirl then flew at them and whacked one with her mace, knocking it over. Hawkgirl was about to hit another one but it countered with its pole and then zapped Hawkgirl with an electric blast and she was knocked through a nearby diner window.

Flash charged one of the Manhunters but it just simply extended its pole in a horizontal position and Flash ran right into it and he went flying into a nearby car.

Static trying to figure out how to work the power rod got take from the other Manhunter wasn't paying attention and was he was struck in the back with sending him flying into the ground, the Manhunter was about to stab him when a voice called out "Back off" and Superman flew at the Manhunter and knocked it into a wall. He was about to destroy it when he was hit with an electric blast, he attempted to charge through the attack but couldn't.

Superman nodded as Hawkgirl, J'onn and Flash came up to them "We thought you were busy with an earthquake?"

"It was just a 4.0. Mind telling me what's going on here?"

"I wish I kn-" but Flash was cut off as an electric blast electrocuted himself and Superman. It was the third Manhunter and it was standing on a nearby car. J'onn landed directly on top of it and crushed it leaving behind a car in flames. J'onn walked away but as he did, the Manhunter emerged from the flames and picked up the flaming car

"J'onn, behind you!" called out Superman.

The Manhunter then threw the car at him, and fortunately Flash ran up to him and grabbed him and pulled him out of harm 's way, '_KZZZAKK_' the Manthunters eye widen when it was blasted in the back and sent crashing into the ground.

"Whoa!" Static gasp looking down at the power rod he finally got working, (Oh I'm keeping this.) Static as he flew next to the other.

Superman, Static, Hawkgirl, J'onn and Flash faced off against the two remaining Manhunters, they charged up their poles and Superman prepared his heat vision and Static charge his fist, they both fired but a green wall appeared in front of the attacks and intercepted them "Stop!" called a voice, and out of the smoke emerged Green Lantern.

"Better late than never." said Flash, but John didn't say anything instead he walked over to the Robots.

"You are the Green Lantern that is John Stewart?" asked a Manhunter.

"I am." replied John, "Your ring." Manhunter held.

"John!" called Superman.

"What are you doing?" Asked Flash.

"Stay out of this!" warned John the Manhunters then ordered him to go with them and they bound him in Energy cuffs and then disappeared in a beam of yellow light.

"Dude, what just happen?" Static ask looking stun at seeing one of his teammates go away in cuffs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ajuris 5<strong>

John's ship had finally stopped and landed on a planet that even from space looked very populated. In the Spaceport, John was met but a very large crowd of unhappy aliens that screamed and carried signs with the emblem of the green lantern with a cross cutting it. This was definitely not the best of welcomes but John looked at it and was not the least bit surprised, in fact he slightly welcomed the screams, howls, even spit and humiliation.

When he reached his destination, he was welcomed by his Green Lantern comrades that welcomed him with a scorn, and showed signs of disgust and anger at him.

"Galius, Arcas, Kilawog Good to see you."

He somewhat welcomed and was slightly relieved to meet his comrades, deep inside expecting them to stand up for him for their shared history. Yet their welcome shattered that feeling/need. "I wish I could say the same, Stuart"; "You're a disgrace for the Corp."

He was slightly shocked that they abandoned him so quickly, but he expected it." Get me out of here…" he told to his guards, who proceeded to take him away.

One of the robots hit one of the Green Lanterns, who scorned behind his back, yet the machine still heard. It turned around with its staff ready but an arm on its shoulder stopped it. The arm belonged to the head Manhunter. "No, not yet."

John was taken to a platform that held other aliens with a barrier of light in a cylinder sharper surrounding them. He guessed that this was a holding cell.

"What's next?" he asked the Manhunter that brought him.

"Your trial will begin soon. If I had been programmed with emotions I'd almost feel sorry for you." The giant turned around and left John who turned himself to look at the shattered remains of a planet in the sky, before closing his eyes his eyes and his face features changed to that of guilt and regret.

* * *

><p><strong>Watch Tower<strong>

Watching J'onn search for Green Lantern using his Telepathy powers were creepy, Static also held off on mentioning Madelyn had once deal something like when he was he was searching for a kidnapped boy, Madelyn had to search through the city for him. Static hadn't bother saying anything about it since for what ever reason J'onn was rather interested Madelyn. Static was sure it was nothing but having a 6.6 foot tall Martian being interested your girlfriend tin to make him want to avoid that subject

"I sense turmoil, a heavy heart…" J'onn told them looking up at many stars as he also got a fix on his location.

"I could have told you that." Flash said, earning a slap from Hawk Girl.

"He looking at star's." J'onn said.

"The problem is which stars." Superman said, as he brought up a holographic screen to try to get the location.

"Here. That where he is." J'onn, highlighting a small region on the star map.

"This one. Ajuris 5." Superman pointed out the specific planet that John was on, quite a distance from Earth.

"Alright, let's go save GL!" Flash exclaimed as J'onn, Static, and HawkGirl also nodded and starting walking towards the Javelin.

-Ajuris 5- space -

Approaching the planet they were discussing the events again uncertain about what had happened, yet in for one of them his mind was somewhere else.

"This! Is! Awesome!" Static declare looking outside the window of the Javelin, "I can't believe we're actually going to another planet!" Static said with a large grin as his eyes glowed violent however that moment he look at a certain sector of space.

"OW!" Static wench said and hid eye's as they hurt now, from the sight he saw.

"Well that was painful, and my high for this trip just went way down, OW!" Static wench again from Hawkgirl hitting him in the head.

"Focus kid." she growl before turning to Superman.

"Why would he give them his ring?" she asked.

"John's a strange one. That's for sure." Superman said piloting the ship.

"I'm beginning to think all you humans are." Was her response, Superman held a raise an eyebrow at her words.

"Sorry." she said, Superman just laugh it off.

"It's alright, I take it as a compliment." he replied.

"Beside, strange is pretty much the normal for us, I mean what with the three alien's, the human lighting bolt, a guy flying around with a ring that can do anything, a guy dress as a bat, a living amazon princess and lets not forget your truly is a walking power plant." Static said with a grin and getting a chuckle from everyone.

"That true, I guess normal for us is weird." Flash laugh.

"Yes but back on subject. Those robots talked like they were law enforcement. Their attitude suggest they're more like bounty hunters." J'onn said as suddenly they were attacked from the front by 3 patrol ships.

"Definitely not the welcome we were expecting." Static said.

"They're not responding to our signal!" said the J'onn checking his panel as Hawkgirl got up.

"It's clear what they want, I say we give it to them." She was already preparing the weapons when hear hand was caught by Superman.

"We're not here to start a war." He said as he turned around and Static and J'onn were already following him.

"Flash take the controls." Flash took the controls with uncertainty as Superman most took down must ships with Static, J'onn taking down their power-supply that forced the ships to land. Hawkgirl on the other hand destroyed the last ship's thruster sending it crashing down.

"Hawkgirl!" Superman shouted, "What...? Oh!" she gasp seeing it about to crash however Superman flew and caught the ship, saving the pilots. But now another problem appeared.

"Flash take the controls does anyone ask if I know how!" Flash mutter to himself apparently the Javelin activated the autopilot and was flying to the port but the way was so narrow that the ship was skidding on the surrounding building sending sparks everywhere. He knew that if he didn't activate the landing system, the ship would hit the buildings. "Come on, come on!" he finally initiated the landing system. The ship hit the platform yet skidded forward because the thrust was still active, then it finally stopped. Flash was relieved.

"Kind of rough around the edges… They say any landing you walk away from..." When the steam finally dissipated the saw the security team of over a dozen soldiers with weapons aimed at him, the soldiers all started to fire their rifles at the hero and Flash ran back to the control panel.

"I had everything under control honest." Flash said came down the ramp.

Meanwhile J'onn used his mental powers to search for Green Lantern. "Green Lantern is close by. That way." He pointed at a huge structure with two towers for support holding a dome-shaped object.

When they finally reached the dome, Superman used his heat vision to melt the hard glass of the dome to make an entrance. Him, Static, J'onn, and Hawkgirl with Flash flew in.

"Oh no…" Green Lantern didn't take their arrival very well, in fact he looked disappointed.

"What is this? Some kind of trial?" asked Flash seeing all the people.

"Apparently…" answered Superman.

"Remove the intruders! Immediately!" A voice spoke from the center of the dome.

The voice came from a screen that displayed 3 figures that looked like robots. One looked on with a sad, bored expression, the second with a vengeful expression and the last with a monotone expression. All the faces had different yet similar robotic designs.

Two reptilian creatures jumped on floating discs and flew at the heroes, intent on capturing them but Superman grabbed them by the collars, of their clothes, and with his strength threw the guards several meters away. The same robots that they fought on Earth were there as well and they looked ready to jump in and attack.

Superman decided to avoid anymore conflict. He turned to the faces "Wait! We apologies for disrupting these proceedings, but John Stuart is our friend."

The voices thought of his words. "This is a public trial," "Very well, you can take seats in the gallery." "But this tribunal will not tolerate any further outbursts."

"Thank you, your honor."

They stepped on a disk and it flew them at some empty seats and watched the trial.

"Are you ready to call your first witness?" asked the 'judge'.

One of the aliens that looked very skinny with a yellow bald head with no eyebrows, purple eyes with a black instead of white with some strange round devices for ears dressed in a futuristic robes came forward. "I am, my lord. I call Ken'Ja Ro."

As he spoke a human sized figure appeared with pinkish skin with insect-like eyes with a long nose that teeth that looked sharp came forward dressed in a blue and pants and a matching blue with white sleeveless shirt with a helmet on his head that had that had space design.

"Ken'ja Ro, you agree to let us probe and display any and all memories you have?" asked one of the guards.

"I got nothing to hide." He spoke getting on a disk. It flew him straight to the 'Prosecutor' who started asking questions.

"State your name and profession."

"Ken'ja Ro, I'm a pirate."

"A criminal? Yet you come here to bare witness to another crime. Why?"

"I may steal things but it's nothing compared to what he did." The pirate pointed at John Stuart. The Prosecutor pushed a few buttons and a light started to glow on the dome and hit the pirate. "Tell us of your encounter with John Stuart."

The pirate told a story about how he 'found' some blasters, how he was flying to Ajuris 4, how he attacked John, how his ship was disabled and how he crashed on a moon. He then told how his friends attacked Lantern in an attempt to save Ken'Ja Ro and finally how John fired his beam at one of the ships, which had deflector energy shields that bounced his beam at Ajuris 4 in a volcanic region causing a devastating chain reaction that caused the planet to explode. "Three billion, that's how many were on that planet."

Everyone looked startled and speechless until they started to whisper. J'onn and Hawkgirl were both thinking of the scenario and the pirate while Static allowed his eye's to glow violent, and stare at the portion of space where the planted was suppose to be, he wench as what stare at, it hurt his eye's.

"I have no more questions." Finished the Prosecutor, the face's were about to speak until to everyone's surprise Static suddenly charge his disk jump on to it and flew to the front window that had a full view of the what was left of the plant formation.

"What is the meaning if this, you are disturbing the trial. Return to your seat at once!" the face at look mad order but Static look to be ignoring them as his eye's began to waver before finally turn down.

"That where Ajuris 4 is right? A big purple planet?" Static ask looking a head of him.

"Yes, your friend is on trial for destroying it! Now sit down!" the Prosecutor said but Static only tilted his head to the side.

"So that rock formation is what left of the planet, right?" Static said pointing out the window, getting a growl from the Prosecutor and John.

"Static enough! I didn't want you and the other coming so just sit-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, those rocks are left overs of the planet right?" Static ask again J'onn, Hawkgirl, and Flash began to wonder just what Static was trying to do, Superman however frown and his eye's narrow at the teen.

"Yeah it is the remains Ajuris 4, is there a reason why you are bring that up and disturbing the trial?" one of the faces ask, Static eye's turn back to an electric violent and wench once again.

"Well I hate to say it but you guys are being played." 'SWOOSH' Static finch when Superman appear right in front of him, "Enough! You've figure something out, I get it now stop beating around the bush and tell us what you found." Static back up a little slight scary but then pointed to the remains Ajuris 4.

"Ajuris 4 is still there!" Static said getting a look of confusion from nearly everyone there, "What are you talking about, remains Ajuris 4 was destroyed, there is nothing but a pile of rocks left!" the Prosecutor stated, Static look at him for a moment for then turn back to Superman.

"You guys don't know it but by focusing electricity to my eyes I can see energy in numerous's color, including ultraviolet." Static said then turn to the window.

"It killer on my eye's but when I focus on them I can see the planet being cover by some massive energy field at nearly blinding me! But when I turn back to normal I see those rock."

"This might sound crazy but I think Ajuris 4 is being mask by some energy cloak that making it look like it's.. well gone." Static said once again everyone looked startled and start to whisper to each other again no one notice how the Manhunters tense and Ken'ja Ro had a look of fear in his eye's.

"Static what are you talking about, I saw Ajuris 4 blow up right in front of me." John stated grimly, "He right and when can hardly talk the word of a child from another world." the Prosecutor add, however staring at the space of Ajuris 4 Superman notice something off.

"Excuse me council, but can you please zoom in this section here...? Humor me please." Superman ask they were quit for a moment but zoom in to show a moon.

"What is that?" Superman ask and the Prosecutor raise a nonexistent eyebrow at his question.

"That is the moon of Ajuris 4." he stated and Superman's frown deepen, "Ajuris 4's moon, you mean the same Ajuris 4 that blow up? Funny how it didn't flying out into space after the planet was destroy." there was nothing but gasp ringing out from the Prosecutor and the crowd as realization hit them all like a ton of bricks.

"That can't be, a moon can't orbit a planet that isn't there!" the Prosecutor said stun by this turn of events, "Of you think that something then check this out." Static said shielding eye's.

"That glow that's killing my eye's and covering the planet, it coming from the moon!" the council upon hearing this all turn their eye's toward him, "Are you sure of this human?" the council however Ken'ja Ro.

"This is pointless! We all know the Green Lantern did it! Just declare him guilt already!" Ken'ja Ro demand frantically however the council turn to him and it seems their eye's narrowed at him.

"The boy ability may be questionable but the placement of the moon is not!" the anger voice said clearly glaring at the frighten pirate while John 'whose was stun at leaning the planet he thought was gone might still be there said nothing. The Manhunter's however quietly take their leave.

"A moon can not orbit a planet that is not there, if the planet is indeed being cloak as the boy says then this means that Green Lantern has been setup. One can't help but wonder why." the female voice spoke, it didn't take a genius to hear the implied meaning, the Prosecutor began pressing several on his stand.

"If Ajuris 4 is indeed being cloak then it must be by a massive holograph projector, a E.M. P. blast from our satellite cannon should undo it." the Prosecutor said as he continue to type away and causing a satellite to raise in front of the court station, pressing one final key the satellite fire what look like a sonic blast out of it that went off into the direction of the moon. Everyone held their breath waiting for something to happen, to their surprise the rock formation began to waver before vanishing altogether reveling Ajuris 4 still there and in one piece.

"Well I'll be damn." John said speechless and at the same time relief, it felt like a huge weight had taken off hi shoulder's, "You! You ruin everything!" Ken'ja Ro scream in fury before taking out a blaster and firing at Superman, it bounce off him and only annoyed the man of steel who fire his heat vision and destroyed his gun!

"You, You did this to me!" John shouted jumping at him even with his arm's bound he was still able to grab the pirate by his neck and pull him into the neck, things got even worse for the pirate when Hawkgirl holding Flash and J'onn flew down to him.

"Why did you do this to him answer us!" Hawkgirl said holding her mace to his face, "It wasn't me, it was the Manhunter's! I was just pay to lures you there!" he howled frighten out of his mind.

"Where are they!" Superman demand looking at the Prosecutor who began type on his stand once more, "I'll take you there!" the Prosecutor said in a stiff tone, he was anger, it was clear they had all been trick only to have a child from another world point that out for them, for such an act he would have all the Manhunter's decommission and taken part for. Green Lantern let J'onn free him from his bounds, after rubbing his wrist he grabbed Ken'ja Ro by the neck and rear back to punch his lights.

"GL?" Static ask hovering over him, John stop at seeing him and sigh thinking the pirate wasn't worthy it and thew him down before calling his ring back to his hand and flying with the other. It didn't take long for them to reach the holding room only to be shock at seeing it empty.

"Where are they?" Green Lantern ask as the Prosecutor who went to work on his stand.

"I don't know, this is the room where we keep them but their not here... or anywhere on this station!" he said grimly.

"Are you kidding me, man who even built those thing anyway? Static ask not happy about this, the Prosecutor suddenly take on a hesitate expression it was, "It was the Guardians!"

* * *

><p><strong>Back on Earth<strong>

Madelyn sigh as she laid in her bed, night had already come and she had yet to hear a word from Virgil who had gone off when the Justice League for god knows what to fight alien robot that came from god knows where. After finish a speech for her run for freshman president she planed to get some sleep when her phone went off and smile at seeing the name on the caller ID.

"Virgil! Where are you, what happen?" Madelyn ask frantically only for him to go into a explanation about The Manhunters. Turn out the Guardians created the Manhunters, thinking that robots would make good peacekeepers. But they soon learned that they were flawed, owing to the inability of their programming to distinguish the subtle gradations between good and evil. However rather than decommission the robots entirely, the Guardians chose to reprogram them for lesser duties—hunting, tracking, and guarding. They didn't seem to object, at least, not out loud when the Guardians subsequently replaced the Manhunters with the Green Lantern Corps.

Over the years, the Manhunters planned their revenge against the Guardians and their Corps. Working in the Adjuras system, with the help of Kanjar-Ro, framed John Stewart, a Green Lantern, with the destruction of the Adjuras 4. They stained the Corps' reputation by making John look like a disgrace. They hoped that the Guardians would come to John's defense, while the Manhunters would lead an attack on Oa. However the Guardians never left their world and were able to hold their defense long enough for the The Justice League and the rest of the Corps to come and worked together to stop them. However through most of the Manhunters were destroyed several dozens of them got away.

"Wow..." Madelyn whisper stun by what she just heard, "You were really... on another world?" she ask unable to be it, she knew her boyfriend some pretty amazing thing working with the world greatest heroes but this blow her away.

"Yeah and I even got a souvenir!" Static said standing on top of a building looking at the power Rod he take off of one of them during the battle, the thing were just too cool to pass up.

"Anyway I'm back on Earth so after a quick patrol I'll head in for the night." Static over his cell, "_Fine but after school we need to talk about a few things._" Madelyn said over the cell.

"Oh that never good to hear, but I gotcha M-girl... later." Static said hanging up and looking at the silver rod in his hand with a smirk before putting it through his belt and yawning, he really was tire from the long ride there and back, plus with the tiring battle he was about ready to hit the hay. Static pull out his disk and jump on top of it, he'd do a few rounds and hopefully run into nothing so he could go home and get some sleep.

"Well time to get a move on." Static sigh turning around in mid air only for his eye's to widen at some type of bird girl flying right at him "Gah! and knocking him of his disk and down to into a pile of trash!

"Am I seeing things or did I just get jack by a girl with feather's?" Static mutter raising to his feet only to jump back when some kind of energy blade was thrown at him.

"Nice move Super Shocker or what ever your name is!" Static watch as a guy with purple hair walk out into the shadow wearing a red jacket and pants with a white shirt.

"Thanks Wonder Woman taught me a thing or two." Static replied as his eye glowed and fire two electric beam at they guy knocking him back, "I lean that one from Superman." Static grinned slowly walking to the down man only for a light to be caught out of the corner of his eye's and was force to roll out of the way of a energy blast of some kind.

"Boy got some moves." the humanoid bird girl said as she flew down right in front of him he could see she had a set of wings, extending from her armpits to her forearms.

"And here we go." Static mutter raising one glowing hand to her and the other to where the last blast came from as a large ionic monster with a yellow open mouth and eye's came walking towards him.

"Can I help you people or are you just looking for an ass-kicking?" Static ask readying himself for anything, "Relax hero, we just wanted to get you attention." a voice said out of no where, a man shape shadow came down from the wall behind Static, "What the, who said tha-UGHHH!?" Static shout as he was suddenly cover in shadows in then pulled into the darkness.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED…<p>

Quick-note: while the setting is in anime Static's power are base off of Comic book canon of the New 52, all Static currently powers 'including the eye power can be explained through the issue's one through eight. Thought I'd put that in their in case people thought I was pulling out new powers from my ass.


End file.
